Maybe we meet again
by An Bouwer
Summary: En un mundo donde los piratas no son más que bandidos olvidados con los años, un chico tiene sueños sobre él zarpando con su tripulación en busca de cumplir sus sueños, pero es imposible. Él no conoce a ninguna de esas personas. Sus días continúan en misterio hasta que conoce a un joven que hace que sus sueños sean más vividos y decide descubir qué está pasando. (Slow Up)


**Advertencias:** Un poco OCC. Self-insert, ¿Tal vez?

 **Disclaimer: One Piece** no me pertenece, su único dueño es **Goda-sama,** yo solo lo tome para escribir algunas locuras.

* * *

… _ea…_

… _ah…_

… _AH…_

— _¡LEAH!_

Mis ojos se abrieron ante el grito y mi boca se abrió buscando aire. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

— ¿Leah? ¿Estás bien? –mis ojos buscaron al dueño de la voz, encontrándome con una figura sobre mí. Tenía una expresión preocupada y a la vez aliviada.

— ¿Capitán? –la garganta me dolió al hablar, mi voz era ronca pero entendible. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo…?

Luffy mordió su labio, desviando la mirada. Si habíamos escapado esta vez, entonces… ¿Quién había sido? ¿Quién se había sacrificado? Intenté incorporarme pero sentía todo el cuerpo pesado, Luffy notó mi intención y me ayudó a sentarme. Miré a mí alrededor, estábamos en una cueva y por lo que parecía estábamos en lo más profundo del lugar. Baje la vista encontrándome con la espectacular vista de mis brazos y torso cubiertos de vendas, un trabajo desastroso pero suficiente.

—Chopper dejó un poco de ungüento contra quemaduras entre sus cosas… –informó Luffy con tono triste. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. ¿Por qué había pasado esto? Ambos permanecimos en un silencio muerto, yo no quería preguntar y estaba más que seguro que Luffy no quería contestar.

— ¿Quién fue esta vez? –por fin pregunté sin abrir los ojos, no era necesario, estaba seguro que Luffy se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

—Torao…

Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué ese idiota se sacrificaría por alguien como yo?! –grité molesto. Luffy volvió a morder su labio con fuerza, era obvio que él tampoco entendía pero no iba a juzgar las decisiones de Trafalgar.

—Leah, basta –mis ojos se abrieron ante la nueva voz. Era Robin.

—Robin… –murmuré en voz baja y la mujer se acercó también, poniéndose de cuclillas a mi lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó mientras revisaba mi rostro. Hice una mueca cuando toco un punto bajo mi ojo.

—Como la mierda –contesté y ella sonrió levemente.

—Recibiste unas quemaduras muy peligrosas por parte de Akainu, si no hubiera sido por Trafalgar…

Entonces _así_ había sido. Y todavía no entendía la razón de su motivo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –miré a Robin y después a Luffy. Ambos estaban demasiado heridos, Luffy estaba cubierto de cortadas y contusiones, vendajes en su torso también y algunas quemaduras en los brazos; Robin tenía vendajes en la pierna y algunos golpes en los brazos y pierna visible. Yo era un peso muerto.

—No mucho, unas horas—

—Será suficiente con eso –interrumpió Luffy mientras se levantaba. —Recuperare energía suficiente para hacer algo.

—Capitán, es imposible. Llevamos días huyendo y ya perdimos—

— ¡Y no perderé a más Nakamas!

De nuevo, nos sumimos en un silencio. Como pude lleve mis manos al rostro, enterrándolo. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear _algo_. Y entonces algo se prendió en mi cerebro, una pequeña luz de esperanza.

—Hey –mi voz no pudo ser más que un susurro pero ambos voltearon a verme, curiosos y preocupados.

— ¿Leah? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? –Luffy se puso a mi altura y negué con la cabeza.

—No, Capitán –sonreí de manera tranquilizadora y Luffy suspiró aliviado.

— ¿Entonces? –me animó Robin para continuar hablando.

—Yo… –no sabía cómo empezar, ¿Y si estaba mal? Suspiré intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. — ¿Recuerdan la fruta que comí hace unos meses? –pregunté.

—Sí, hasta ahora no sabemos qué hace, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, digamos que lo descubrí… ¿Un poco? –continuaron mirándome, sin afán de interrumpirme por no haberles dicho antes. — ¿Recuerdan el incidente de la niña de hace poco? Esa que se perdió –ambos asintieron. —La forma en que encontramos a su mamá fue porque por un momento—fueron casi unos 5 segundos—pude ver una especie de… ¿Hilo en su muñeca? No lo sé. El hilo iba hacia adelante y después a la izquierda, decidí seguirlo y pocos minutos después encontramos a su mamá. Después de eso por más que lo intente no pude ver nada igual.

Robin pareció pensar por un momento la nueva información y Luffy, bueno…

—Así que un hilo misterioso –asintió para sí mismo como si entendiera haciendo que riera, y por un momento todo se sintió bien.

—Algo así, Capitán.

—Pero hay más, no es así, ¿Leah? –Robin preguntó y solo pude asentir.

—Siempre tan perspicaz, Robin –la mujer sonrió, divertida. —Exacto, no pude ver nada igual con _otras personas_ , pero con personas a objetos sí. Zoro con sus espadas, Nami a sus naranjos, Franky al Sunny –mientras decía sus nombres Luffy hizo una mueca, así que no continué con los ejemplo. —Incluso yo, tengo un hilo hacia mi collar –levante el brazo y toque la cadena alrededor de mi cuello, sosteniendo un dije de una Triqueta. Nunca había sido fan de la cultura celta, pero alguien muy importante para mí me lo había regalado y era mi bien más preciado.

—Entonces ves los ' _vínculos_ ' de las personas hacia sus objetos más significativos, ¿Pero…? –si bien Robin era la persona más inteligente de la tripulación, no siempre iba a saber las respuestas, sobre todo si no tenía toda la información necesaria.

—Mi Fruta tenía que ver con los vínculos o las conexiones, no estoy seguro, pero… -mordí mi labio. —Puede que una forma de salir de aquí. Puedo usar una técnica que… nos salvara, aunque sólo hay un inconveniente.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó mi Capitán con expresión seria. Y tal vez Luffy no era la persona más lista del mundo, pero era obvio que entendía cuando las cosas no estaban bien.

—Nunca has usado esa técnica, es sólo una teoría. Morirás si lo haces –no era pregunta. Robin me miró a los ojos y tuve que apartarlos.

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero Luffy lo hizo primero.

—No. Tienes prohibido hacer cualquier estupidez, ¿Entendiste Leah?

—Pero—

— ¡No! Nadie se va a sacrificar _de nuevo_ , son órdenes del Capitán.

Apreté los dientes, molesto.

— ¡Es nuestra única opción!

— ¡No con alguien muriendo para que escapemos!

— ¡Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que esos Marines bastardos nos atacaron!

Luffy iba a gritar de nuevo pero una mano apareció en su cuerpo y cubrió su boca con fuerza, a mí también me paso lo mismo. Ambos volteamos hacia Robin quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

—Basta. No tiene sentido esta discusión.

Bajé la vista y Luffy nos dio la espalda, Robin liberó su poder.

—Entonces… –hablé de nuevo, con determinación en los ojos. — ¡Entonces renuncio a la tripulación!

Luffy y Robin giraron hacia mí rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mi Capitán apretó los puños.

—No digas tonterías, no lo acepto.

— ¡Renuncio! –repetí testarudamente mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¡No!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Renuncio! ¡Renuncio! ¡Ya no quiero ser parte de esta tripulación!

Sabía que mis palabras dañaban a Luffy, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba que me diera la oportunidad de salvarlos.

— ¡Leah!

Robin estaba a punto de detenernos de nuevo, pero Luffy levantó una mano en su dirección para detenerla.

—Así que es dejarte morir para salvarnos o dejarte ir de la tripulación para que mueras para salvarnos –dijo con voz seria, demasiado seria.

Chasqué la lengua, no esperaba que mi Capitán entendiera tan rápido mi idea. Asentí sin apartar la vista.

— ¿No hay otra opción? –preguntó Robin.

—No –vi a nuestro Capitán girar hacia donde estaba la entrada de la cueva. —Y… aunque la hubiera no tenemos tiempo para descubrirla. Capitán, _por favor_.

Permanecimos en silencio, poco a poco los hombros de Luffy se tensaban hasta que se rindió.

— ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Sonreí levemente y junté toda la fuerza que me quedaba para levantarme. Un mareo me golpeó y cerré los ojos, intentando calmarme.

—Primero, ¿Tenemos pertenencias de los demás? –lo escuché alejarse hacia el otro lado de la cueva, un par de objetos chocando unos con los otros y después más pasos acercándose.

—Aquí –Luffy traía en sus brazos las espadas de Zoro junto a la nodachi de Law, el Clima-Tact de Nami, los lentes de sol de Franky, la resortera de Usopp, el sombrero de Chopper y la espada de Brook. Los puso en el suelo con cuidado, temiendo dañarlos. —Pero no tenemos nada de Sanji…

—Oh, bueno –abrí los ojos y rebusque entre mis bolsillos sacando una caja de cigarrillos arrugada. Sonreí. —El idiota me la lanzó en la cabeza cuando me acerque 'demasiado' a Nami, no se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía algunos y me los quede.

Mis compañeros rieron suavemente ante el recuerdo, por un momento olvidando todo lo que estaba pasando.

—También necesito algo suyo –le dije y Robin sacó un libro de su mochila, estaba bien cuidado a pesar de que lucía viejo, el lomo parecía estar deprendiéndose lentamente.

—Es el primer libro que leí en Ohara, aunque no es el mismo. Lo encontré en una tienda de libros usados pero tiene el mismo valor sentimental para mí –explicó mientras lo ponía en la pila de objetos. Pasé mis manos detrás de mi cuello y desabroche la cadena, la miré por un momento y la puse en el suelo junto con la caja de Sanji.

Luffy puso una mano sobre su sombrero de paja y pareció pensarlo por unos segundos hasta que también lo colocó con los demás objetos. Se veía un poco ansioso por separarse de su objeto más preciado. Aunque yo no era quién para hablar, estaba igual o peor que él al tener que separarme de mi collar.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Tragué en seco. Esto iba a funcionar, ¿Verdad?

—Debemos—

 _BOOM_

Una explosión me interrumpió, haciéndonos salir volado, o por lo menos a Luffy y Robin, la pared me detuvo.

Luffy se levantó rápidamente, tensó y en guardia.

 _CRASH_

La cueva tembló, y se podía escuchar algo acercarse. Yo no tenía Haki de Observación pero mis instintos me decían que algo peligroso se acercaba.

— ¡Marines! –rugió Luffy.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Tenemos que irnos, no creo poder hacerlo mientras luchamos—!

— ¡No! ¡Leah, continua! ¡Nosotros te protegeremos!

—Pero—

—Luffy tiene razón –Robin cruzo las manos, preparada para luchar.

—Pero— ¡¿Y si no funciona?! ¡Tal vez me estoy confiando demasiado!

—Moriremos de todas formas. ¿Por qué no ir por la opción que tiene más porcentaje? –Robin me sonrió suavemente, dándome coraje.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Leah. Después de todo, eres parte de la tripulación del próximo Rey de los Piratas –Luffy también sonrió con una de sus sonrisas que brillaban como el sol.

—Entendido.

Me aparté de la pared y les di la espada, mirando los objetos intentado enfocarme, intentando ignorar los gritos de los Marines que se acercaban a atacar, intentado ignorar a mi Capitán y mi compañera luchando, intentando que mi plan funcionara por una jodida casualidad.

Pequeños hilos cortados flotaban de los objetos, algunos eran más consistentes que otros, las espadas de Zoro eran unos, mientras que otros hilos parecían desvanecerse pronto, la caja de cigarrillos era un ejemplo. No permití que eso me distrajera, no podía permitirlo. Levanté las manos hacia los hilos, tomándolos entre mis dedos y juntándolos unos con otros, entrelazándolos.

 _CRASH_

Necesitaba concentrarme.

 _BOOOM_

Un poco más.

 _PFFFOP_

Los hilos brillaron en mis dedos. Sonreí, _podía_ funcionar.

— ¡Detengan a ese pirata! ¡Está intentando algo!

— ¡No se acerque a mi Nakama!

— ¡Mátenlos!

— ¡Malditos piratas!

— ¡Bastardos!

Cuando vi la cuerda hecha de hilos suspiré de alivio. Y entonces sentí un dolor en el pecho.

— ¿Eh…?

— ¡LEAH! –gritó mi Capitán con ferocidad. Baje la vista y encontré una espada clavada en mi pecho.

—Ah… no debí confiarme… –apreté el agarre en la cuerda mentiras me desplomaba.

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesar, cerrándose lentamente, había perdido mucha sangre y tenía heridas de gravedad. Pero todavía respiraba, _todavía_ tenía una oportunidad.

—Lu… ffy… Ro… bin… to… dos… -respiré con dificultad, y tosí, un líquido caliente saliendo de mi boca. —Nos… vemos… vamos a divertirnos… de nuevo…

Podía escuchar los gritos de Luffy desde lejos y a alguien levantándome.

— _Soul bond_ –susurré con la fuerza que me quedaba.

Una luz brillante fue todo lo que vi antes de dejarme llevar por la infinita oscuridad, sin miedo, después de todo, no era mi primera vez muriendo.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y una luz me cegó. Maldije en voz baja mientras intentaba acostumbrarme al exceso de luz. Intenté rodar sobre la cama pero sentía el cuerpo entumido, mi pecho dolía.

—Joder… yo y mis jodidos hábitos para dormir –murmuré para mí. La cabeza me daba vueltas, como si tuviera resaca, lo cual era raro ya que no recordaba haber tomado la noche anterior o que me gustara el alcohol por lo menos.

— ¿Leah, ya despertaste? –una voz dijo desde la puerta.

—No, imbécil. Sigo dormido –respondí con brusquedad, hubo un resopló como respuesta.

—No sé ni para qué me preocupo por ti, eres un idiota.

—Porque no tienes con quien follar y necesitas consuelo— ¡Gwah! –un objeto pesado cayendo sobre mi estómago me interrumpió.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! –gritó antes de irse. Vi la enciclopedia encajada en mi estómago y maldije. ¿De dónde carajo había sacado esto?

— ¡Si no te gusta que te digas tus verdades lárgate de mi casa! –grité y después escuché un portazo. Se había ido.

Ahora, sin molestias, me levanté de la cama y caminé al baño. Encendí la ducha y mientras esperaba el agua caliente me miré al espejo. Estaba hecho una mierda.

—Jodidas pesadillas –susurré, viendo mis ojeras.

Los últimos días había tenido sueños extraños de los que no me acordaba cuando despertaba, pero me hacían sentir como si no descansara nada y por ende terminaba gruñón por la falta de sueño y me desquitaba con Nathan, mi compañero. Suspiré metiéndome en la ducha, decidiendo pedirle disculpas más tarde.

* * *

Y aquí termina.

Bueno, primero que nada, ¡Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer esto!

Continuemos con algunas aclaraciones de este fic:

 **\- ¿Los demás Muwigaras están muertos?**

 _Sí._

 **\- ¿Leah es un Self-insert?**

 _Sí._

 **\- ¿Por qué Luffy parece tan débil?**

 _De cierta manera esto es algo que se explicaría más adelante, pero una respuesta rápida es que Luffy ha estado peleando desde que se encontraron con los Marines y el estrés de ir perdiendo uno a uno a sus Nakamas ha nublado su poder._

\- Últimamente he estado leyendo muchos, _muchos_ fics con Self-insert, Time Travel y Dimension Travel así que quise intentar escribir uno. Al principio sólo iba a hacer un Self-insert, pero no quería arruinarlo con una trama como tal en el canon, así que decidí hacer uno que se situara en el mundo moderno.

\- En la parte donde están reuniendo las pertenencias de los demás me base en un fic llamado _For Better or For Worse_ de **_Syluk_** que pueden encontrar aquí en FF.

Son todas las aclaraciones por ahora, creo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

 _Dejen un review para saber su opinión, si les ha gustado, si tiene alguna duda o un comentario constructivo y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo._


End file.
